Orfanato Akatsukiano
by chuyin17
Summary: Del creador de "La Carrera del Millón" viene este fic sin sentido alguno sobre los Akatsukis cuando aun no eran Akatsukis, estando ellos en su etapa infantil y aun sin conocerce... risas garantizadas XD . Capitulo 2 up: Me llamo Pinocho errr… Sasori
1. Los Diez Nuevos Niños

(Estilo Ken Brockman de los Simpsons) Hola soy chuyin17, talvez me recuerden de fanfics como "La Carrera del Millón", "Cuando mi hermano comió frijoles verdes", "La leche en polvo contraataca parte 2" o "cinco mas cinco es igual a pingüino"; aunque es probable que muchos de ustedes no hayan leído ninguno de ellos pero como sea, lo importante es que ahora he regresado con esta nueva idea y espero que sea de su agrado y les cause risa…

Por cierto debo añadir que ningún personaje de Naruto me cae mal ni mucho menos, sino al contrario, solo lo digo porque hay veces que me burlo un poco de los personajes pero ojo, es en el buen sentido n.n.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece por el momento aunque créanme que no descansare hasta que lo sea ya que ese es uno de mis dos grandes sueños… el otro es descubrir quien rayos o que cosa fue capaz de procrear a una lechuga misteriosa subdesarrollada caníbal y renegada como Zetsu, aunque cabe mencionar que según fuentes de información claramente alteradas e investigaciones profundas hechas por científicos bastante calificados en el tema, se sospecha que sus padres son, efectivamente una lechuga y un pepino.

**Orfanato Akatsukiano**

**Capitulo 1: Los diez nuevos niños **

Era un día soleado y caluroso digno de cualquier temporada infernal de verano a unos cuantos kilómetros de la aldea de Konoha, en donde se encontraba situado en medio del bosque el "Orfanato para Niños Miserables" mejor conocido como (ONM), el cual además de tener fines de lucro había sido fundado en el año 1745 A.D.B. (Antes de Dragón Ball).

Muchos desconfiaban de este orfanato ya que se tenían algunas sospechas de que se practicaba la venta ilegal de niños con algunas atractivas promociones, como descuentos del 30 por ciento, llévate dos por el precio de uno los miércoles y monedero electrónico. Sin embargo como era el único orfanato existente, siempre había demasiados niños esperando ser vendidos, es decir, esperando un hogar en el que recibieran mucho cariño y amor.

Dentro del mencionado orfanato…

– Entrando a la oficina del director – Orochimaru-Sama disculpe que lo moleste en su tiempo libre pero acabo de recibir… ¡¿OH DIOS MIO QUE ES LO QUE ESTA HACIENDO!? – dijo Kabuto con cara de que iba a vomitar el desayuno de hace tres semanas

– Escondiendo un muñeco inflable de Sasuke y un libro del Karmasutra – nada…

–Ah bueno menos mal, por un momento pensé que estaba…

– Si, si lo que sea Kabuto ve al grano, ¿que es lo que me ibas a decir?

– Lo que pasa es que acaban de llegar diez niños nuevos al orfanato esta mañana mientras que usted estaba en el baño con su diarrea crónica por aquellos sándwiches de mermelada que comió ayer y pensé que sería bueno informarle, aquí en esta hoja vienen sus nombres – le entrega la hoja

– Y para semejante tontería que no me interesa en lo más mínimo te atreviste a interrumpir mi valioso tiempo de descanso y mis sueños eróticos Kabuto!! – hace bola la hoja y se la avienta en la cara

– Pero señor…

– Bueno como sea, ya que estas aquí haz algo útil y tráeme una Coca-Cola y unas galletas María de la tienda que esta aquí enseguida que me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¡y mas te vale que sea rápido! – le da venticatorce dólares – y quiero que me des la feria cuando vuelvas Kabuto – lo mira con desconfianza

– De acuerdo – sale corriendo de la oficina

– Sacando el muñeco inflable – muy bien en que estábamos…

Mientras tanto a las afueras del edificio, específicamente hablando en el jardín se encontraban los diez mencionados niños que habían ingresado al orfanato esta mañana…

– ¡Oye tu niño emo con pupilentes rojos!, ¿Cómo te llamas hum? – dijo una niña, niño, cosa, androide, hermafrodita, alienígena o trasvesti australiano de alrededor de unos 10 años con pelo rubio peinado de tal forma que violaba todas las leyes de la física incluyendo el Teorema de Pitágoras, la Relatividad de Einstein y la Mantequilla de Maní…

– Me llamo Uchiha… Itachi Uchiha – pone una pose cool como si estuviera modelando ropa interior – y además para tu información no soy emo y tampoco uso pupilentes rojos, lo que pasa es que cuando era mas pequeño mis papas me drogaban con sobredosis de marihuana para que me durmiera y dejara de llorar…es por esa razón que los ojos me quedaron de este color… pero eso ya no importa porque yo los asesiné a todos y ahora tengo que quedarme en este orfanato de mala muerte

– ummm entiendo, algo por el estilo me paso a mi también… ¿oye pero no te interesa saber mi nombre hum?

– Se le queda viendo –… no, eres una niña muy fea – se da la vuelta y se va

– ¡¿QUE!?, ¡¡pero si yo no soy niña hum!!

Unos cuantos metros de allí…

– ¡Te lo dije!, desde un principio supe que era un trasvesti australiano, me debes diez dólares y mas los intereses y los impuestos de hace 37 segundos vienen siendo… – Saca una calculadora científica digna de la NASA con conexión a Internet… – 1535 dólares – dijo un niño que en lugar de niño parecía un colchón mal cocido por una costurera sin brazos y desmayada después de haber sido envenenada con insecticida

– Hijo de (censurado)!!, Por Jashin-Sama como es que pude perder, no puedo creerlo… ah bueno supongo que tenías razón – resignado el otro niño como de 80 años que tenía el pelo blanco, lleno de canas, peinado hacia atrás y estilo Drácula le entregó el dinero al colchón mal cocido

– ¡Oigan ustedes los estoy escuchando y tampoco soy un trasvesti australiano!, ¡soy un niño hum!, y por cierto me llamo Dara… Deidara – adoptó una pose parecida a la de Itachi como tratando de imitarlo pero de pronto le dio un calambre en el pie ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo quedando en ridículo en lugar de verse cool... aunque luego se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado

– Umm si claro, como si te fuéramos a creer… aparte de todo tu nombre también es extraño y es de niña porque termina con "a" – mencionó el colchón como si se tratase de un descubrimiento merecedor de un premio Novel

– ¿y eso que rayos tiene que ver hum? – se cruzó de brazos indignado… o indignada

– ¿Que no te enseñaron en la primaria que la mayoría de las cosas que terminan con "a" son utilizadas con el articulo "La"?, ósea que tu serías "La Deidara" – dijo el niño de 80 años mientras que sacaba un libro de "Gramática para Dummies"

– ¡No me importa lo que diga la gramática! ¡¡HUM!!

Deidara le arrebató el libro y de lo furioso/a que estaba lo empezó a morder con las manos… por mas raro que suene, mientras que el colchón y el niño de 80 años solo se quedaron asombrados y con los ojos desorbitados observando semejante criatura tan rara que según ellos aparte de ser un trasvesti australiano con cabello que violaba las leyes de la física, ahora poseía bocas en sus manos que además tenían una dentadura perfecta y libre de caries…

Definitivamente jamás habían visto algo tan extraño en su vida desde la aparición de la leche en polvo en el año 1476 A.B.S (Antes de Britney Spears), así que decidieron sentarse en un sillón que estaba por allí y comer palomitas mientras que veían cuanto tiempo tardaba Deidara en destruir el libro de gramática con sus múltiples bocas que muy probablemente sufrirían una indigestión por comer tanto papel... como si fueran una cabra en periodo de embarazo o lactancia.

Por otra parte en la oficina del respetado, pedofilo, pariente cercano de Michael Jackson y serpentudo director del orfanato, se encontraban Kabuto y obviamente Orochimaru discutiendo acerca de cosas de suma relevancia, incluso tan importantes que podría decirse que la paz o la destrucción del mundo como lo conocemos en la actualidad dependía de cada palabra que lograban articular…

– ¡¿COMO QUE SOLO TE DEVOLVIERON DIEZ CENTAVOS DE FERIA KABUTO, ERES UN IDIOTA QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE TE ESTAFARON!?

– Pero señor aquí dice claramente en el ticket que...

– ¡Que ticket ni que nada! – Le quita el ticket y se lo come – listo ya no hay ningún ticket, ahora dame el dinero que te robaste o te robaron

– Pero señor…

– ¡Puros peros contigo Kabuto!, ¿¿algún día podrás hacer algo bien??, ¡ve y reclama el dinero que hace falta ahora mismo!

– Pero señor se acaba de comer el ticket, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a reclamar?

– ¿Qué crees que tengo tiempo para andarte resolviendo la vida y todos tus problemas Kabuto?, yo también tengo muchos asuntos importantes que atender ¿sabías? – Voltea a ver el muñeco inflable que estaba escondido debajo de la mesa y le saca la lengua sexymente... – y además eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo así que ve en este preciso instante y déjame solo!! – saca una escoba de quien sabe donde y empieza a golpear a Kabuto

– Pero señor…

– ¡calla! – lo vuelve a golpear

– ¡señor deténgase! – Lo vuelve a golpear y le tira los lentes – ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no veo nada! – Se mueve para buscar y tratar de encontrar sus lentes que habían caído al suelo pero accidentalmente se tira por la ventana que estaba abierta - ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mientras que Kabuto caía desde el tercer piso del orfanato, el resto de los extraños niños que acababan de ingresar se continuaban conociendo… algo que talvez no pudiera parecer tan importante en este momento, pero nadie nos puede asegurar que esto en el futuro no traiga sucesos tales como la apertura de una organización de súper ultra mega criminales llamada Microsoft, Partido Verde Ecologista, Wikipedia, Mercado Libre o Vicente Fox…

– Déjame ver si entendí bien… ¿vives en una maceta y sino te echan agua todos los días te secas, te gusta comer partes de humanos y aparte tienes una sábila en la cabeza con la que atrapas insectos que tratan de molestarte, además haces la fotosíntesis y una mitad de tu cuerpo es blanca y es racista y la otra es negra y esta en contra del racismo y por eso discutes contigo mismo a cada momento, además puedes viajar por el suelo como si fueras una tubería de drenaje y puedes grabar todo lo que ves como las cámaras digitales que venden en Walt-Mart? – dijo una niña de pelo azul que tenía una flor hecha con periódicos viejos en la cabeza y un vestido también hecho de los mismos periódicos... algo que le daba aspecto de niña pobre y marginada de alcantarilla

– Si… ese soy yo :)… ah y además una vez me confundieron con una lechuga y trataron de venderme con descuento en una zapatería… no se como puede haber gente tan tonta como para confundirme con una lechuga, ¿¿Qué no se dan cuenta que soy una nueva clase de verdura mezclada entre una lechuga y un pepino??, ¿¿Es tan difícil de comprender ese detalle tan simple?? Eh eh eh!!

– Pobrecito, eres una lechuga-pepino incomprendido, te entiendo… por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?, podría llamarte chugapino, pepichuga o lechupepi o también…

– Me llamo su… Zetsu – trató de imitar también a Itachi pero como no podía salir de la maceta en la que estaba sembrado no logró hacer ninguna pose cool al igual que el

– Ummm con que eres Zetsu, lindo nombre, yo me llamo Konan – le da un origami de un kunai hecho con periódicos que sacó de la basura del orfanato en la mañana que llegó – toma te regalo esto, me gusta mucho hacer origamis, cuando quieras uno solo pídelo

– Gracias – dijo Zetsu feliz de tener a lo que parecía ser, su primera amiga

--

¿Podra Kabuto sobrevivir a la caída del tercer piso?

¿Qué tanto hará Orochimaru con ese muñeco inflable de Sasuke?

¿Alguien podrá creerle a Deidara que en realidad es niño?

¿Por qué todos tratan de imitar las poses cools de Itachi?

¿Los otros 4 niños que faltan de salir en el fic podrán ser aun más extraños que el marihuano de ojos rojos, el/la trasvesti australiano, el colchón, el niño de 80 años, Chugapino y la niña-periódico?

Todo esto y mas en los próximos capítulos de… Orfanato Akatsukiano!! Muahahahahahahahaha

Chuyin: bueno eso fue el primer capitulo, espero realmente que les haya gustado y los haya hecho reír aunque sea un poco ya que ese viene siendo el único propósito del fic xDD, bueno si tienen tiempo dejen review o le diré a Konan que los asfixie con sus periódicos viejos.


	2. Me llamo Pinocho errr… Sasori

Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta absurda historia… ¡que lo disfruten!

**Orfanato Akatsukiano**

**Capitulo 2: Me llamo Pinocho errr… Sasori**

– Pero yo no tengo nada que regalarte Konan – dijo Chugapino, es decir Zetsu, muy preocupado y triste

– ha no importa, no es necesario que…

– ¡No!, las verduras transgenicas como yo somos muy educadas y caballerosas especialmente con las zanahorias y también con las damas, así que toma esto como muestra de mi agradecimiento – le da un pedazo de pierna humana mordida y llena de sangre – la estaba guardando para la cena pero es mejor que la tengas tu, es de la mejor calidad y sabe muy buena

– oh muchas gracias, no tenias porque hacerlo... de hecho nunca me habían regalado nada – Se va saltando con la pierna mordida por todo el lugar tan feliz como una hamburguesa sin tomate

A unos cuantos metros de allí…

– Pues creo que si está muerto – dijo el niño marihuano de ojos rojos mientras que le tiraba piedras al cuerpo de Kabuto

– Tienes razón, sino supongo que ya hubiera despertado… hum

– ¡¡Oigan, oigan, tengo una idea!! – dijo el colchón sumamente emocionado

– ¿Cuál hum?

– Podemos vender este cuerpo a muy buen precio a la lechuga que esta por allá – apunto al lugar en donde estaba Zetsu – escuché rumores de que a esa verdura le gusta comer partes de humanos, así que podemos hacer un excelente negocio y ganar mucho dinero… ohhhh si dinero, dinerooooo – pone una cara como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo

– ¿¿Y para que rayos quieres tener dinero si estamos encerrados en este orfanato hum??

– ¡¿Cómo que para que!?, ¡¿COMO QUE PARA QUE!?, COMO QUE PARA QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!! – agarra a Deidara del cuello y empieza a zangolotearlo como trapo viejo – ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que el dinero lo es todo en esta vida!?, ¡¡gracias al dinero existes, gracias al dinero tienes dos piernas, gracias al dinero te embarazas, gracias al dinero puedes hacer popo!!

– pero yo…

– ¡Cállate aun no he terminado! – Le da una cachetada – ¡¡gracias al dinero sigues con vida, gracias al dinero existe Santa Claus, gracias al dinero hay mas dinero arrrrrgggghhhhhhh!! – Se tira al suelo, le sale espuma por la boca y le da un ataque epiléptico

– ¡Mira lo que haz hecho travestí australiano de (censurado)! – Dijo furioso el niño de 80 años señalando al colchón que se seguía retorciendo en el suelo – ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que si este colchón muere ya no tendré a nadie a quien insultar en este orfanato de mala muerte?!

– No me importa y ya te había dicho que no era un travestí australiano hum ¬¬

– ¡Si, si eres y Jashin-Sama te castigará por tus pecados e insolencia! – le tira una cubeta de agua bendita en la cara y de pronto suena la canción del exorcista

– ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh mis ojos, no me veo nada, me he quedado ciego!, ¡¡ME HE QUEDADO CIEGOOO!! – Retrocede unos pasos y se cae en un pozo que estaba por allí cerca– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

– Eso es a lo que yo llamo ser un idiota sin remedio, será mejor que me vaya de aquí antes de que la estupidez se me contagie – dijo el marihuano de ojos rojos mientras que se marchaba del lugar, claro no sin antes haber puesto una pose cool de revista porno

– ¡¡Auxilio, sáquenme de aquí hum!!

– ¡Ja ni lo pienses, nunca te sacaré!, sabía que Jashin-Sama te castigaría, el nunca me ha defraudado – Saca una foto de su bolsillo en donde sale abrazando a Jashin-Sama – ohhhhhh gran Jashin-Sama te amo, cuando sea grande quiero casarme contigo y vivir en un casa de rancho y ser feliz a tu lado castigando a la gente insolente como ese travestí australiano

– Gritando desde abajo del pozo – ¡¡no soy un travestí australiano!!

– Si, si lo que digas – mira su reloj – oh mira que tarde es, ya es hora de mis oraciones vespertinas a Jashin-Sama – se va de allí corriendo con una Biblia en la mano y un crucifijo en la otra

– ¡Oye no espera, no me dejes aquí!, esta muy oscuro y me da miedo, mucho miedo… y además huele feo y creo que hay cucarachas aquí abajo y lo peor de todo es que… es que… es que… – empieza a hacer un puchero – ¡¡CREO QUE ME HE DESPEINADO HUM!! – se lleva las dos manos a la cara y comienza a llorar y a gritar amargamente como si lo/la estuvieran violando

– ¿Pero que rayos son esos gritos? – dijo Kabuto quien sorprendentemente había sobrevivido a la caída del tercer piso y se encontraba levantandose del suelo confundido

– ¡¡Auxilio, es una emergencia… ME HE DESPEINADO HUM!!

Mientras tanto con la niña-periódico:

– ¡Mira, mira lo que me han regalado! – gritó feliz mientras se acercaba a un niño de pelo rojo que se encontraba cerca… bueno en realidad parecía mas un trozo de madera que se había fugado de una mueblería porque probablemente habían planeado hacer un escritorio con el...

– ¿Quién eres tu?

– Ah yo soy Konan, llegue también en la mañana junto contigo y los otros 8 niños

– Ummm… ¿Y porque estas usando un vestido hecho de periódicos viejos, acaso eres tan pobre que no tenías dinero ni para ponerte algo decente?

– Emm, bueno lo que pasa es que yo hago todo con periódicos… mi ropa, mis zapatos, mi cepillo de dientes, mis calzoncillos, mi pijama, mi almohada, mi flor de la cabeza, mis calcetines y todo lo que uso esta hecho con periódicos

– Eres una niña rara, deberías aprender de mí que yo hago todo con madera, es mucho más artístico y duradero porque a la madera no le afecta el agua

– Emm bueno si, lo que sea… eso no es tan importante, lo que quería enseñarte era… ¡Esto! – le muestra la pierna mordida y llena de sangre que ya hasta se estaba pudriendo

– ¡Oh por dios aleja esa asquerosidad de mi! – dijo el pobre trozo de madera apunto de salir corriendo del susto y del asco

– No es una asquerosidad, es el regalo que me dio Chugapino, y esta pierna mordida significa mucho para mí porque es el primer regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida y por eso jamás me desharé de ella – abraza fuertemente a la pierna – hasta me bañare y dormiré al lado de ella

– Eso sería demasiado antihigiénico

– ¡Claro que no!, lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de que Chugapino me haya regalado algo tan hermoso y a ti no!

– Ni siquiera se quien rayos es ese tal Chugapino del que tanto hablas

– Su nombre real es Zetsu, pero yo le digo Chugapino de cariño, y es una verdura mezclada entre una lechuga y un pepino que vive en una maceta y es muy agradable, aunque creo que es muy sensible cuando lo confunden con otras verduras, así que nunca le digas que parece un aguacate o una coliflor porque podría enojarse

– Ya veo…

– ¿Oye y que es eso que traes allí en la mano?

– ¡Nada! – esconde atrás de su espalda un cuento de Pinocho que estaba leyendo

– ¿Cómo que nada?, déjame ver

– ¡No!, ¡aléjate de mi y déjame solo!

– Oh vamos no va a pasar nada malo si lo veo

– Claro que si… te burlaras de mí

– No me burlaré

– Si, si lo harás

– ¡Que no!

– ¡Que si!

– ¡¡Te digo que noooooo!!

Después de cómo veinticatorce minutos, la niña-periódico logró convencer al trozo de madera de que no se burlaría de el a base de severas torturas como cosquillas en los pies

– Esta bien, esta bien tu ganas – le enseña el cuento – estaba leyendo por centésima vez en el día mi cuento favorito de Pinocho y antes de que te rías quiero decirte que Pinocho es mi ídolo, mi superhéroe, mi modelo a seguir, mi espíritu, mi Dios, mi ángel de la guarda, mi amante, mi futuro hijo, mi suegra, mi mundo y mi universo, y yo sin Pinocho no existo y no soy nadie mas que un trozo de madera perdido, sin camino y sin un objetivo en esta vida cruel y despiadada…

– O.o… tengo la ligera sospecha de que te gusta mucho Pinocho

– Si… cuando yo sea grande quiero ser como el y… casarme con el

– ¿Qué?... ¿Y hace un momento decías que yo era una niña rara??, ¡eres mucho mas raro tu!

– Me han dicho eso tantas veces que ya hasta perdió el sentido

– Oye por cierto, ya me contaste la mitad de tu vida y aun no se tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Me llamo Ori... Sasori – imita también las poses cools de Itachi – pero como no me gusta y odio ese nombre que no tengo la mas mínima idea de porque mis padres me lo pusieron, puedes llamarme Pinocho igual que mi ídolo

– Muy bien, entonces te llamaré "Pinocho igual que mi ídolo"

– No, no, llámame solamente Pinocho

– Ok, entonces serás "Solamente Pinocho"

– ¡No!, ¡nada más Pinocho!

– Umm de acuerdo, te llamaré "Nada más Pinocho"

– ¡Nooooo!, ¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa niña, porque no entiendes lo que te digo!?, ¡solo dime Pinocho!

– ¡Que niño tan indeciso eres!, me gustaba mas el otro pero de acuerdo, serás "Solo dime Pinocho"

– Esto es inútil u.u – dijo el trozo de madera resignado

* * *

¿Podrá el/la travestí australiano salir de ese pozo, y lo mas importante, podrá volver a peinarse de tal forma que viole las leyes de la física?

¿Podrá el colchón recuperarse de su ataque epiléptico?

¿Cuándo sea grande podrá el niño de 80 años vivir junto con Jashin-Sama?

¿Podrá el trozo de madera casarse con Pinocho?

¿Qué clase de niños extraños faltaran de salir en el fic?

¡Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos, no se lo pierdan!

* * *

Antes de irme quiero agradecer a las personas súper mega geniales que dejaron review en el cap anterior y decirles que pronto continuaré también el fic de la carrera del millón. Ha por cierto, los reviews los contestaré todos y cada uno de ellos por mensaje privado n.n… y bueno recuerden que Konan los estará vigilando con sus periódicos viejos…


End file.
